Awkward Pause
by galindapopular
Summary: They're twelve, so between new face, places and hormones the Goodwill Games are going to be plenty awkward.
1. New Kids in Town

**Summary: They're twelve, between new faces, new places and new hormones the Goodwill Games will prove completely awkward.**

**Author's Note: Another new story, a direction I've never gone before, covering the events of D2 and all, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Kids in Town**

"Hey, are you OK?" Julie Gaffney smiled and nodded. "Are you sure?" Dean Portman said, "You just got really pale."

"They're talking about me," She sighed. He shook his head.

"You don't seem like the kind of girl who would care that people were talking about her," He said, putting his arm around her. They'd known each other for two days and she already felt comfortable near him.

"I guess I don't," She mumbled. "Or I wouldn't if I knew what the talk was about."

"Probably how you're unstoppable," He smiled. She laughed.

"I'm still only backup," She mumbled.

"Yeah, that's screwed up," He nodded. "You're so much better than that fat kid." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled. They were twelve and their bodies were sending them messages that their minds and hearts weren't necessarily ready for. And right now their bodies were telling them that being close like this felt right, and safe.

* * *

"Did you see her?"

"Of course we saw her, we were right there!"

"She's unbelievable."

"Also hot."

"Shut up, Averman!" Connie Moreau said sharply.

"You're hotter," Guy Germaine came behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Not the point," She snapped, "Who do these new kids think they are?"

"You mean the new girl don't you Moreau?" Fulton looked at her. She sent him an angry glare.

"No, I mean all of them," She sighed. That wasn't strictly true. She did mostly mean Julie Gaffney though. After all, the new guys seemed nice enough. "Whatever, I'm out of here." She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder and marched out. "Um," She stared at Julie, standing waiting, "Hi."

"Hi," Julie said, "I'm just waiting for um, my parents to pick me up and take me to the hotel."

"Sure," Connie said. Julie looked down self consciously as Connie walked away. She wasn't used to being around other girls, she'd been a tomboy her whole life. And of course the one she would be spending an extended period of time with had to be beautiful and tall and already comfortable with her body. Julie looked in the mirror and tugged at her pony tail. She wasn't bad looking after all. She was sort of short, and her boobs had come in before almost every other girl she knew and she still didn't quite know how to deal with that, and her legs and torso were still those of a girl's body.

"Yo, Cat," Portman ran over to her, "We're all going to get something to eat."

"All?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Me, Mendoza, Wu, and Robertson," He smiled, "And you we hope."

"What about the Ducks?" She asked.

"Clearly they dislike us," He laughed, "Screw 'em, let's go."

"My parents are coming to pick me up and," She tried to make an excuse. He sighed. "I'm sorry, OK? Maybe after practice tomorrow."

"Great," He nodded, "Whatever," He walked away. She was unlike anyone he'd ever met before. Julie Gaffney was beautiful, and kind of a smart ass and totally hot, but she didn't know it yet, which just made her all the more appealing.

"Hey," Adam Banks said walking out and seeing her waiting.

"Oh, hi," She smiled. "I'm just waiting for my parents."

"Cool," He nodded, "Me too, do you mind if I wait with you?"

"No, of course not," She said, "That was a really nice shot."

"I got lucky," He said sheepishly. "You're really good. Bombay's an idiot to not play you."

"It makes sense," She said quietly, using the rationalization she had before to keep from crying, "You don't want to mess with team chemistry." Adam nodded. He disagreed, if that were the case then he never would have played. He'd listen to the guys chatter in the locker room and seeing her out of pads he did notice how, well, developed Julie was. No wonder Connie was so jealous. "So do they all hate us?"

"They don't hate you at all," He laughed, "They just don't like change much. I didn't join the team until halfway through our first season and they hated me." She nodded. At least one of them was being nice.

* * *

"And you should have seen the guys," Connie ranted to Tammy Duncan, "They were drooling over her, just because she stopped Fulton's slap shot."

"She stopped Fulton?" Tammy said. Connie nodded. "Wow, that's impressive. What does she look like?"

"She's kind of small, blonde, freakishly huge boobs." Connie rolled her eyes.

"How freakishly huge?" Tammy said sitting up, looking down at her own budding chest.

"She's definitely out of her trainer," Connie said. Tammy sighed, "I wish you were still on the team."

"I can't risk injury," Tammy said. Connie nodded. "What's she like?"

"I don't know," Connie shrugged, "I don't want to, you know I hate girls except you." Tammy nodded. "She's probably a total bitch anyway. Or she will be by the end of the summer with the way the guys were treating her."

"How was Guy?" Tammy said. She knew for a fact that Connie's boyfriend only had eyes for her. In fact just the mention of him brought a smile to her friends face.

"He didn't look twice at her, thank God," Connie smiled, "There was this super cute guy from Miami though, so if he does I can make him jealous."

"Hm, it seems the Ducks already have a bitch," Tammy teased. Connie sighed. "I'm joking sweetie." Connie nodded, "When do you go to Cali?"

"Two weeks," Connie sighed. "It'll be fun, or something."

"Great attitude," Tammy laughed.

"I have to share a room with her when we get there," Connie growled.

* * *

"So how's the new team?" Julie's father asked her as they drove back to the hotel.

"OK," She said softly, "I'm 2."

"Really?" He said, "What'd you do wrong?"

"What makes you assume it's something I did?" She said. He was the one who made her come out here and do this. She would have been happy to spend the summer hanging out at the lake near home with her old team.

"Well," He said, "Then why aren't you playing?"

"Because they have a goalie," She said softly. He looked at her, "I did my best dad, I swear."

"Obviously it wasn't good enough," He said. She sighed and looked out the window. Maybe if she sat the whole summer she'd finally get to play on her own terms next season.

* * *

"Saw you talking to her," Charlie Conway said to Adam, who nodded. "What'd you say?"

"Just that you guys would warm up to them," Adam shrugged.

"I hope you were looking at her eyes," Charlie said. Adam said, "Dude you must have noticed."

"I noticed," Adam nodded, "We were just talking, she's nice. She thinks we hate them."

"They were kind of obnoxious during that scrimmage," Charlie said. "And Connie really does hate them."

"They're going to end up rooming together," Adam said.

"Cat fight?" Charlie laughed.

"Nah," Adam shook his head, "I'd say Fulton and that Portman kid go at it first."

* * *

**Review It Please!**


	2. A Family Way

**Author's Note: Thanks for the swift response. I appreciate it, and keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Family Way**

"He means well honey," Julie's mother sat on the bed, gently stroking her daughter's hair as she cried into a pillow, "He just wants to see you do your best."

"Nothing's ever good enough," Julie whispered.

"I'm very proud of you," Her mother said, "And you father is too in his way."

"I'll never be as good as Sean," Julie sighed, "Or as smart as Caitlin."

"You are every bit as good as your brother," She said seriously, "And just as smart as your sister," She lifted her face, "You are going to shine Julie the Cat, you just need to find out how."

"I think this was a bad idea," Julie said.

"Do you want to go home?" Her mother asked. "I really wasn't comfortable leaving Caitlin and Sean by themselves all summer anyway." Julie laughed thinking of her older siblings. Caitlin, who was eighteen, beautiful and completely brilliant, on her way to Notre Dame in the fall, which is where her father had gone. Sean was sixteen, funny, and popular and the captain of his hockey team, just like their father had been. They were both tall black Irish, with fierce tempers and endless determination, just like Dad. Julie on the other hand, took after her mother. She was soft and blond, even tempered and sweet. Her mom knew that the reason her father pushed Julie so hard was because he saw very little of himself in her and that worried him.

* * *

"So how was the first practice back with the losers?" Peter Banks, Adam's older brother said when he walked into the house.

"It was good," Adam nodded, "And they're not losers." Pete snorted and went into the fridge, taking out a carton of milk and drinking straight out of it. "We got five new kids."

"Any good?" Pete asked. He teased Adam, but when it came down to hockey talk, it didn't much matter whether he was a Hawk anymore or not.

"Really good, we've finally got a real enforcer which will help, and this kid from Texas who's an unbelievable puck handler, and the kid from Miami's got more speed than I've ever seen and a new ex figure skater," He stopped. "Then there was this goalie from Maine."

"A new goalie?" Pete asked, "Did Goldberg shit? Was he any good?"

"She was unbelievable," Adam said, "But Bombay's still playing Goldberg."

"Bombay's stubborn that way," Pete nodded, and then it hit him, "She?" Adam nodded, "Cute?"

"Pretty," Adam shrugged, "I mean, I guess, I try not to notice. We've had girls on the team before." Pete smiled, he could read his little brother. Obviously this goalie had caught Adam's attention. "I was the only one who got past her, she even stopped Fulton."

"Hm," Pete said, "Interesting."

* * *

"Did y'all think it would be that bad?" Dwayne said as the guys sat around.

"No way," Luis shook his head. "I overheard them talking, I think Julie got the worst of it."

"That Connie girl seems like a bitch," Portman shook his head, he'd overheard them too, and it had been mostly her.

"Cute though," Luis smiled. The others looked at him. "She is."

"Not my type," Portman shook his head.

"What is your type?" Ken laughed, "Sort of short, blonde, big boobs?" The guys laughed. Portman scowled. "It's OK to like her."

"I don't like her," Portman mumbled, "I mean, I like her, she's cool and all, but I don't like her, like her."

* * *

"So how were the new kids?" Casey Conway asked as Charlie cleared the table. He shrugged. "Wow, we're doing this now."

"They were fine I guess," He said. "I don't see why we need new kids."

"Charlie," Casey sighed, "You need to go into this with a good attitude. The rest of the team will follow you."

"Have you been talking to Coach?" Charlie looked at her. She sighed. "How does Grant feel about that?"

"Grant understands that Gordon and I are just friends," Casey said. Charlie nodded. "Charlie, as adults,"

"You can separate the different parts of your lives," He rolled his eyes, "I've heard, from both of you."

"Well it's true," She said, "And I still would like to see an attitude shift from you young man."

"Sure Mom," He nodded, "I'll try my best. But I don't know what you two see that I don't, they don't listen to me."

* * *

"So are you going to explain why you were such a hard core bitch earlier?" Guy asked as he and Connie walked watching the sun go down.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Connie said quietly. Guy looked at her. "Julie Gaffney."

"I mean I guess," He shrugged, "But I don't really like blondes, they remind me of my sisters." He kissed her. She smiled. "What about you?" She blushed and looked down.

"I may have noticed Mendoza," She said sheepishly. "But I was feeling very insecure." He laughed. "She's really developed."

"I didn't think stuff like that bothered you," He said, "I mean, Tammy's your best friend and she's pretty mature."

"I thought you don't like blondes," She pouted. He laughed.

"I don't," He kissed her. "I like you." She smiled. "Always have, always will."

"Always have, always will," She repeated. It was their mantra.

"We're gonna have a great summer," He said, "I promise you." They kept walking, "You know, you never explained the bitch thing."

"It's a girl thing," She shrugged, "It's our way of punching a guy we thinks being obnoxious."

"But she didn't do anything," Guy said. She sighed. "Maybe you could be friends."

"I doubt it," Connie mumbled. "Come on you know the other guys are going to be all over her, which means that even if she isn't now, by the end of the summer she will be a complete skank bitch."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Caitlin Gaffney said walking down the stairs seeing her younger brother Sean and his friend Connor dragging a keg in their front door.

"Um, Connor and I are having a small get together," Sean said. Caitlin looked at him. "Please Cait! Mom and Dad are gone all summer, and you're not going to let me have one little party," She crossed her arms, "A week."

"Sean," She sighed, "Mom left me responsible for you."

"Cait," He imitated her tone, "I'm not Julie, I can take care of my self."

"Hey Caitlin," Connor nodded at her.

"Hi Connor," She said. "Fine, you can have a party tonight, but that's it."

"You look really hot in that dress," Connor said. Caitlin looked at him.

"No, Connor," She shook her head. She moved past them.

"Dude, _please,_" Sean looked at Connor, "Stop hitting on my sister."

"Because bros don't do that kind of thing to each other?" Connor said.

"No because she's not interested and it's embarrassing for you," Sean shook his head.

"Whatever man," Connor said, "You have hot sisters, deal."

"Julie's twelve," Sean looked at him, "That's disgusting."

* * *

**Keep Those Reviews Coming**


	3. Becoming A Team

**Author's Note: Again, thanks for all of the reviews, I'm doing that thing, you know where I get caught up in one story. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Becoming a Team**

"I think somebody just licked me," Averman said as they all shifted tied up in a rope. Their first real practice.

"Somebody better watch their hands!" Julie said sharply. Connie stifled a laugh. Adam looked down, he hadn't meant to, his hand had actually slipped.

"As a team," Bombay smiled, "Move as one." They all looked at eachother and started to skate, falling down onto the ice. "Everybody goes their own way, everybody falls down." It went on that way for at least twenty minutes. People arguing about who was in charge, the new kids defying the old, until…

"Hey guys," Charlie piped up from the middle, "If we all just go forward, we'll get out of here a lot quicker." Everyone glanced at him.

"Coach's pet has an opinion?" Jesse Hall said. The others laughed.

"I'm just saying, I'm getting kind of hot and sweaty," Charlie pointed out. "Let's just all go straight so that we get out of this, remember when he tied Goldberg to the net?" The old team laughed. The new kids stopped. Who was this coach? And why did he like tying people up so much. Bombay watched the exchange amused.

"Should we just listen to him?" Luis whispered to Julie. She shrugged. She still wanted to know who groped her, so she was distracted. The team eventually agreed and started to skate forward.

* * *

"Hey," Julie said as she and Connie changed in a girls bathroom down the hall from the locker room. Connie looked at her. Every move this girl made reminded Julie of her older sister. It was intimidating. "Listen um, do we always have to flee to change?"

"You could change in there," Connie said, "They don't give us special treatment, if that's what you're asking." Julie nodded.

"Can you believe we have to go to school?" Julie sighed, "I mean, it's summer!" Connie looked at her.

"Yeah," She pulled her pants up, "It's crazy, I have to go." She walked out. Julie sighed, OK, so trying to be friends was not working out. At least she knew where she stood. Connie Moreau hated her. She pulled on a pair of white overalls. They were supposed to wear red white and blue all the time. It was kind of lame.

* * *

"So," Portman looked at Fulton, "You've got a hell of a shot."

"Yeah," Fulton shrugged, "It's just something I've always been able to do." Portman nodded.

"How much does this whole school thing blow?" He said. Fulton looked at him.

"Definitely blows," Fulton nodded. The looked at each other. "So you're from Chicago?"

"Yup," Portman nodded.

"You ever meet Michael Jordan?" He said.

"Yeah, I run into him all the time," Portman laughed. They stood up and walked out. "Ready for school Cat?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded. "Hey Fulton."

"So, let's go," Portman said.

"Oh, um," Julie sighed, "I'm waiting for Banks, he offered me a ride."

"Cake Eater?" Fulton said. She nodded. "Hm, really?"

"Yeah," She said confused. "I'll see you guys over there though."

* * *

"So are we friends now?" Jesse asked Charlie as they stood looking at the left over new guys in the locker room.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Charlie said, "We have to play with them all summer, and you didn't like Adam at first either."

"It's not that I don't like them," Jesse said, "I just don't get the point, I mean, my brother, Peter, Karp, the Duncans, we had to let them go to make room for these kids. It's annoying."

"I guess," Charlie nodded, "Peter was annoying." Jesse laughed. "It's weird without them right?"

"A little," Jesse nodded, "Especially Terry. He and Tommy'll take care of our D-5 stuff though, they're trying to put a new team together."

"Good for them," Charlie nodded. "Does Coach seem weird to you?"

"You'll have to be more specific," Jesse laughed, "He had that Dwayne kid chase us around with a lasso, so I'd say maybe."

"I don't know," Charlie said, "He seems distracted or something. I can't place it."

"He's probably just freaked out," Jesse shrugged, "I am. Chill out Captain, we're on a Wheaties box." Charlie laughed.

"Hey," Adam walked over, "Pete's picking me up to drive to the lake for 'school,'" He airquoted the word. "Either of you want a ride?"

"Nah," Charlie shook his head, "Step dad is driving me, he's trying to bond again."

"Fun," Jesse laughed, "Half hour in the car with Cake Eater senior? I'll stick with the bus thanks."

"Suit yourself," Adam shrugged and walked out. "Oh hi," He said, seeing Julie sitting on a bench outside.

"Hey," She smiled, "Um, you said you could give me a ride and,"

"Oh definitely," He nodded, "My brother'll be here in a few."

"Brother?" She said. He nodded.

"Yeah, Pete," He explained, "He's pretty cool. I mean, he can be a jerk, but mostly he's cool."

"Was he a Duck too?" She asked. Adam laughed.

"No, definitely not," Adam said, "He was a Hawk, like I was, before well, lots of stuff. You have brothers?"

"A brother," She sighed, "Sean, and a sister Caitlin, they're like perfect."

"Yeah, it's about the same with Pete," Adam mumbled.

"And it's like no matter what I do," Julie sighed, "They did it first."

"And better," Adam said. She nodded. "Pete was a Hawk, Pete was winner, no matter what."

"Sean's his team's top scorer, Caitlin never failed a vocab test," Julie rattled off. "How old is Pete?"

"He's eighteen," Adam said, "I am going to miss him when he goes to college."

"Caitlin's the same," Julie whispered, "I guess I'll miss her, although probably not."

"Hey twerp," Pete walked over, "And goalie?"

"Pete, this is Julie," Adam said.

"Nice to meet you," Pete nodded, "Come on, I have my own plans let's go."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Julie's father walked in to their hotel room, and saw her mother packing.

"Packing," She said and looked at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Your son," She looked at him, he sighed, "Connor Sullivan's mother just called. It seems the boys took Julie's big opportunity as their opportunity to turn our house into Delta House for the summer."

"Caitlin let this happen?" He said.

"I'm going home," She said, "And I'll see you in California in two weeks, with Cait and Sean. Try to be supportive if Julie comes back in a bad mood again."

"But," He said, she looked at him. "Fine, what do I do if she cries?"

"What would you do if Caitlin cried?" She asked.

"That's ridiculous," He said, "I've only seen Caitlin cry once and that was at her graduation."

"You listen, and you reassure her," She kissed him, "You're a good man, and a good father, but when it comes to your girls you still have a lot to learn."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	4. Lessons

**Author's Note: Can't stop, as usual, I really am glad that people are liking it! Keep those reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lessons**

"In ancient times they didn't have gold medals, or Wheaties boxes," Ms. McKay said. The kids all rolled their eyes a little bit. They got what she was doing, but that their first lesson was about the Greek Olympic games, well about as lame as the matching outfits they were being forced to wear. "So the athletes competed for a different reason, anyone?" They stared.

"Falafels?" Goldberg smiled, breaking the tension, everyone laughed.

"Yeah, you wish Goldberg," Guy laughed. Everyone else did along with him.

"Charlie," Ms. McKay smiled as he had his hand up.

"Pride," Charlie said seriously. The Ducks smiled, even the new ones were pretty impressed by him at that moment.

"That's right," She smiled, "The various city states waved their home colors proudly."

"Did America always dominate?" Fulton asked. Everyone looked at him and then laughed a little.

"It's a good question," Dean said, Julie leaned forward and kicked him. "Hey!" He whispered to her. She giggled.

"No," Ms. McKay shook her head, "America wasn't around back then, you have to remember, that compared to other countries America is still young, still forming it's own identity," Something came to her, "America is a teenager, like you."

"Like us?" Jesse said. Clumsy metaphors aside, this was making a lot of sense.

"Yeah," She nodded, "A little awkward at times, but always right there on the verge of greatness." Julie looked at her. This was exactly what her mother had said the night before. "So any more questions about ancient Greece?"

* * *

"You couldn't skate and he still put you on the team?" Julie laughed as she walked towards the parking lot with Fulton and Portman.

"They taught me how to skate," He shrugged. "Come on, you can't be a great skater, you're a goalie."

"Uh, not all goalies are like Goldberg over there," She rolled her eyes, "My dad pushes me hard, I could play any position, I choose goal."

"Cat," Her father jogged over, "There you are."

"Dad," Julie looked at him, "Um hi, this is Dean Portman and Fulton Reed." She pointed.

"Hey guys," He nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Where's Mom?" She asked, "She was supposed to pick me up."

"Mom went home," He said, "Just me and you kiddo." Her eyes popped. "Come on."

"Fine," She sighed, "See you guys." She waved as they walked away.

"Boys?" Her father said. She looked at him.

"Dad, I'm not Cait," She said, "I've always hung out with boys, it comes with the game."

"Mm," He nodded. Caitlin had begun dating when she was about eleven, and it had freaked him out. He knew Julie was coming to that age too, and that really scared him. "There's a girl on this team."

"I know," She nodded, "She's um, she's nice, I guess."

"So are things better now, than yesterday?" He asked as they got into the car.

"Sure," She shrugged, "I was just upset, they're a good team, and I'll get my shot." He smiled. "Why'd Mom go home?"

"Sean and Connor threw a party," He said, "Mrs. Sullivan found out." Julie laughed. "I just can't believe he'd do that."

"We're talking about Sean Gaffney right?" She looked at him. He smiled.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday Julie," He looked at her, she looked at him. "We just put so much into this, and I was disappointed."

"I was too," She nodded.

"I just," He sighed, "If you're just here because it's what you think I want for you, then,"

"Dad," She looked at him, "I want to be here, to do this, I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't."

"OK," He nodded. "I'm really very proud of you Julie." She smiled warmly, he had said he was proud of her.

* * *

"I'm home," Julie's mother walked into the house. Caitlin looked up from the breakfast table.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlin said. She smiled.

"Hi sweetie," She hugged her, "It's good to see you too."

"Hey Cait, babe," A guy about Caitlin's age walked downstairs.

"Mom," Caitlin smiled embarrassed, "You remember Eric right?"

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Hey Mrs. Gaffney," Eric waved. "I should go." Eric ran out the front door. Caitlin looked awkwardly at her mother.

"Did you and Eric get married while I was in Minnesota?" She asked.

"Mom," Caitlin sighed, "You knew I was having sex."

"Yeah," She nodded, "But um, you're not married, and you know the rules."

"You weren't here," Caitlin said, "And it's a stupid rule."

"No sex in my house until you're married," She said, "It's a pretty simple and pretty good rule in my book."

"Maybe it was a good rule for you," Caitlin said, "But you and Dad got married when you were like my age."

"I was twenty two Caitlin," She sighed.

"Whatever!" Caitlin squeaked, "I don't intend on getting married right out of college."

"Well then I suggest you find someplace else to have sex honey," She shrugged. "Rules are rules."

"Ugh!" Caitlin stomped, and then looked at her mom, "Why are you even here?"

"Mrs. Sullivan called," She said, "You let them have a party Caitlin?"

"Sean doesn't listen to me," She said.

"Well you're both coming to California," She sighed, Caitlin went to object. "This isn't a discussion."

"Cait," Sean ran in and stopped, "Mom, hey, welcome home."

"Seany," She sighed, "What am I going to do with the two of you?"

"What happened?" Sean said.

"We have to go to California because you and Connor are morons," Caitlin said and stomped upstairs.

"Was Eric still here when you got home?" Sean said. His mother nodded. "Your daughter's a slut," He shrugged.

"And my son is an idiot," She shook her head. "I hope it was at least good beer."

"Bud Light," He nodded.

"I am so ashamed of you," She sighed.

* * *

Charlie walked from the lake to the parking lot slowly.

"Charlie," Coach Bombay chased after him. He looked at him, "I feel like we haven't talked in a while."

"Yeah," Charlie nodded. "I know."

"How's the whole Casey getting married thing?" Coach asked.

"Fine," Charlie shrugged, "I mean, Grant's a good guy, she's happy." He nodded. "They can't come to California."

"That's too bad," Gordon said. "You bummed?"

"You'll be there," He said, "I mean, you will be there right?"

"Yeah of course," He said. "Are you upset about something?"

"No," Charlie shook his head, "Not exactly, it's just, the guys, the team, everyone's a little freaked out."

"About what?" He asked. Charlie sighed.

"About all of it," He said, "The new kids, the playing internationally."

"You guys are ready," Gordon smiled, "Don't worry so much."

"You and Mom need to stop conferring," He shook his head. "This is getting weird."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	5. Get On Board

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all of the reviews! I love you guys for it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Get On Board**

"Hey," Portman smiled sitting down next to Julie in the airport, "You looked scared."

"I hate airplanes," She said simply. He looked at her. "I do, I hate them, and my mom was supposed to be on the flight, but now she's meeting us there, and I hate it!" He laughed, "Stop laughing at me!" She hit him.

"You're abusive," He said, she rolled her eyes. "You are, I've known you two weeks and you've hit me like at least twenty times." He put his arm around her, that weird safe feeling was back, "I will sit with you on the plane, how does that sound?" She smiled. It sounded great, they'd been practically inseparable for the past two weeks. "So, your mom's meeting you there?"

"Yup," She shrugged, "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah," He said.

"I'm glad I met you," She said softly. He looked at her. "I mean, that sounds weird right? But I am."

"Is this going to be one of those end of camp, let's keep in touch kind of speeches?" He looked at her. She laughed, "We still have time, the whole summer."

"Not if we lose we don't," She shook her head. "I just, I was so freaked out about this whole thing, and we became friends so fast that,"

"I get it," He smiled, "I really do."

* * *

"What'cha looking at Cake Eater?" Connie said sitting down next to Adam. She looked over. "Oh, her."

"You know she's actually really cool," He said. She crossed her arms. "You have to live with her all summer."

"Not if we lose," She said.

"Hey," Guy sat down, "She looks grumpy."

"She doesn't like that I'm looking at Julie," Adam explained. Guy rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" She looked at him.

"Nothing," He shook his head, "Nothing at all. So do you like her or something?"

"Or something," Adam mumbled, "I don't know what it is, we have like a ton in common, and she's super cute."

"Super skank," Connie mumbled. Guy elbowed her, "Ow!"

"You need to be stopped," He said. "At least be civil."

"You don't even know what that means," She rolled her eyes.

"No, but my mom said it yesterday," He pointed out.

"Your mom's mad at me?" She looked at him.

"Can you two stop for like a second?" Adam groaned. Part of him really hoped that Julie didn't like him back, so that he would never end up like those two. And he was pretty sure that she liked someone else.

* * *

"What's with you tonight?" Eric said as Caitlin shifted away from him in the backseat of his car.

"I'm going to California for the summer," She whispered. He looked at her, "Or until Julie's tournament is over."

"But um, if it's all summer," He pieced together, "Then you'll go to Notre Dame, and we won't have any time together." She nodded. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," She whispered. "I tried to explain it to my mom. But she won't accept it." He touched her face, "She says she can't trust me and Sean."

"So this is it huh?" He whispered. She nodded. "I still don't see why we have to break up, just because you're going to be in Indiana." Caitlin sighed, Eric was a great guy and he was an awesome high school boyfriend. But now that they'd graduated from St. Patrick's Prep High School, and Eric's big plan was to go to community college, well, Caitlin had bigger plans than that.

"It's not fair to you," She stuttered, "I mean, you don't want to sit around while I'm away." She kissed him. "There's still tonight."

"Cait," He said, "What's the point? I'm just going to take you home."

"Sure," She whispered, "Yeah," She smoothed her long dark hair. Well this clearly sucked.

* * *

"Hey," Adam sat down next to Julie. She was sitting scribbling in a journal.

"Oh hi," She smiled closing it. She was glad he was over here. "So um, ready to head out there?"

"Yeah, it should be fun," He nodded, "Is your family coming?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "Sean and Cait too. Yours?"

"My dad and Pete," He nodded. "Not my mom, she hates hockey." Julie laughed. "You look really freaked."

"I just hate flying," She sighed, "And this is the second time in two weeks that I'm doing it, so,"

"Right," He nodded, "Um, if you want we could sit together."

"I already told Portman and Fulton I'd sit with them," She shrugged, "But thanks!" She stood up and walked away repeating it to herself and feeling a little bit like an idiot.

* * *

"Hey man," Goldberg and Averman sat down next to Luis and Dwayne. Who just looked at them. "Looks like we're rooming together."

"Yeah," Luis nodded, "Looks like."

"So, um, what're you into?" Goldberg asked, "I mean, besides hockey, obviously. Unless it's all you're into like Charlie and Banksie."

"No," Dwayne shook his head, "I ride."

"Like bikes?" Luis looked at him.

"No, horses," He said. They looked at him, "We have a ranch."

"Cool," Averman nodded as Dwayne stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "Clearly he's the one we need to get."

"Oh obviously," Goldberg laughed. Luis looked at them, "Pranking, are you familiar?"

"You ever do the feather and shaving cream?" Luis said. They looked at him. "While someone's asleep, you put shaving cream on their hand and tickle their face with a feather, so it gets all over them."

"That's genius," Averman nodded.

"Yeah, well, I'm in the middle of ten cousins," Luis smiled proudly.

"We'll give it a shot tonight," Goldberg said, "Welcome to the team Mendoza." They high fived.

* * *

"Hey Cat," Julie's father said as she stood flipping through the magazines. "Listen um, when we get to California, Caitlin and Sean might be,"

"Thoroughly pissed that I screwed up their summer?" Julie said. He nodded, "Caitlin already called me to yell at me."

"I'm sure your sister didn't yell at you," He said.

"Um, no she did," Julie shrugged, "She always does, Sean too, when she gets stressed out and we do the teeniest thing it'll set her off. She needs a hobby, Mom's been saying it forever. Anyway, Eric broke up with her, since she's going to Notre Dame in the fall and he's just going to Bangor Community, and they were planning to break up then anyway or something, and since now she has to spend the whole summer in California,"

"How do you know all this?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Dad," She laughed, "You clearly never listen when she talks, it's all she's talked about since she got in." He nodded. "Anyway, I told Portman and Fulton I'd sit with them on the plane is that OK?"

"Yeah of course," He nodded.

"OK," She smiled, "Thanks Dad!" She pulled a copy of Sports Illustrated and then skipped out of the store. He'd always thought that Caitlin and Julie were opposites, but Julie had only been six when Caitlin was twelve, so she probably didn't realize how like her sister she was.

* * *

"Hey kid ready to go?" Pete walked over to where Adam was sitting.

"What are you doing here?" Adam looked at him.

"Bombay called the house," He shrugged, "They had an extra ticket because someone's parent cancelled, Dad asked if I wanted to go early and I thought God yes."

"Awesome," Adam sighed, "Let's just go." He'd obviously completely blown it with Julie.

"Hey," Jesse and Charlie walked over, "So the three of us rooming together."

"Great," Adam nodded. "Pete's here."

"We see that," Charlie said, "Hey."

"Hey Conway, Hall," Pete nodded, "I'm getting on the plane." He walked away.

"What's your douche of a brother doing here?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know," Adam shrugged, "I think he's mooching because of the free ticket."

"Oh," Charlie said.

"Boys come on," Bombay walked past, "Get on board."

"You heard the man," Jesse said. "Get on board." Charlie sighed pulling his bag at his shoulder, something was off about this whole thing and he didn't like it.

* * *

**Keep The Reviews Coming!  
**


	6. Grass is Greener

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews you guys, I appreciate it! I'm really glad you guys likes it. My updating may slow down, as I finally got a job yesterday, although who knows...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Grass is Greener**

Pete sighed, waiting for the car his dad had gotten to take him to his hotel. The Ducks had thankfully departed on a bus to get to the arena, they had a game almost right away. He planned on taking a shower and then getting a cab over to the game. There were worse things than missing the first period of one of Adam's games. He glanced around and then stopped, when he saw a very pretty girl with long dark, almost black hair standing leaning against a Louis Vuitton suitcase with a pair of sunglasses on. He smiled and walked over.

"Do you need a ride?" He said smoothly. He tried to remember he was in Los Angeles, he was a ladies man in Minneapolis, but things were probably different here. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm just trying to get a cab," She explained, "I'm here for this stupid hockey tournament that my sister's playing in and my mom and brother went to her game and I was like no thank you."

"Your sister?" He said, she nodded. He knew Connie Moreau's family, and she only a five year old brother which made this girl Julie Gaffney's sister. "So we're probably going to the same place, unless you're Canadian, my brother's on Team USA." Caitlin smiled. Cute, tall, blond, obviously had money, or at least good taste based on his attire. "Pete Banks." He extended his hand.

"Caitlin Gaffney," She smiled, "Do you want to share a cab?"

"Well, my dad got me a car actually," He said, "So, um,"

"Sounds good," She said. There were benefits to spending the summer in California apparently, aside from the fact that she was going to get a good tan.

"So I was just going to drop my stuff at the hotel and then head over to the game," He said, lifting her suitcase and putting it in the trunk, "If you'd like to join me." Caitlin smiled. She had had every intention of not going to a single hockey game ever again, and that she'd spend this entire summer sunning herself at the hotel pool.

"That sounds great," Caitlin faked a giggle, "You'd think after all these years of watching my brother and sister I'd understand it better, but I'm still hopeless at the game, you'll explain it to me won't you?" She batted her eyelashes and pouted. Pete smiled, this wouldn't be hard.

"It's really not that hard," He said opening the door for her, "Especially at this level." She climbed in and he followed after her.

"Do you play?" She smiled. She could tell he did, probably front line, center, he was too small to be a defenseman. She played the fool but she'd spent way too much time in rinks to not know pretty much everything about hockey.

"Yeah actually," He said with a smile. "Maybe some time this summer you can watch me play." He moved closer to her.

"I'd like that," She smiled. He kissed her. Good she put the signals out right. She loved Eric and everything, really, but nothing helps you get over someone easier than making out with a relative stranger in the back of a Lincoln Towncar.

* * *

"That was a cakewalk," Portman said as they walked out of the locker room. Julie looked at him. "It was."

"Is it wrong that I hope he gets scored on?" She sighed. He looked at her. It must have been torture for her, sitting on the bench that whole time. She looked up. "Caitlin?" She said confused.

"Julie!" Caitlin squealed and ran over. "Hi sweetie!" Sweetie? Was this her older sister? At a hockey game? Willingly?

"Um hi," Julie said, "This is Portman, um, Portman this is my sister Caitlin."

"Sister?" He said.

"I know we don't look anything alike," Caitlin laughed, "That's because I take after Dad's side of the family and Julie J here looks like Mom!" Julie glared at Caitlin.

"Julie J?" He smiled.

"My middle name," Julie mumbled, "Jordan, it's a long story."

"Yeah," Portman said, "I'll just let you two, whatever." He walked away.

"Are you stoned or something?" Julie looked at Caitlin.

"He's cute," Caitlin nodded approvingly, "Is he like your little boyfriend?" She nudged her little sister.

"No, we're friends," Julie sighed, "Just because you started dating when you were a fetus,"

"Excuse me, I come all the way to California to see you play," Caitlin said, "Or not play, what's with that by the way?"

"What's with you?" Julie said, "Yesterday you said you weren't speaking to me."

"Hey," Adam walked out.

"Adam," Julie jumped, "Um, this is Caitlin."

"You're Adam?" Caitlin smiled, "Oh I heard a lot about you!"

"You did?" Adam said self consciously. Had Julie been talking about him? And if she had was it good or bad? Julie'd said she wasn't close to her sister.

"Yeah, I met Pete at the airport," Caitlin smiled. Julie nodded, that explained it. Caitlin was in love. With Adam's older brother. That was going to end badly.

* * *

Pete sat watching them zambony the ice. Caitlin had been so casual, it scared him a little. It also turned him on. Once they got to the hotel she simply popped out of the car, grabbed her bag and went to the desk to check in. She had no interest in further getting to know each other, or anything. He'd been, pretty much, a perfect gentleman. Well, he'd tried once to grab her boob, but she quickly moved his hands down, and he didn't try again. Then during the game, which he hadn't seen much of, because he was too busy watching her. She was stunning, so tall and determined, those big green eyes. Who knew that supporting his little brother would prove to be so, well, pleasurable.

"So," Sean Gaffney looked at him. He'd sat with the Gaffney's they seemed nice enough, "How far did she let you get?"

"Excuse me?" Pete looked at him.

"Caitlin," He said, "You clearly hooked up with her, and considering that she's actually a giant slut." Pete stared at him, "She my sister, and I love her, but her only hobby is sex, just a warning."

* * *

"God I can't move," Connie sighed flopping on her bed. Julie nodded looking at the ceiling. "It was a good game though."

"Yeah," Julie grunted. She pulled uncomfortably at her sports bra. The standard issue one that the sponsors had given both of them. It was way too tight on her and squished her oversized for her body chest. She'd mention it to her mom, who would then buy her another. Problem solved, but it was embarrassing.

"It does kind of suck that you didn't get to play," Connie said. Julie looked at her. That was the nicest thing she'd ever said.

"Hey," Portman jogged in, "You girls want to come, a bunch of us are going to get some food?"

"Yeah sure," Julie stood up, "I just need a minute to change."

"You look fine," He said, "Come on."

"I'll meet you outside in a minute," Julie nodded. He shrugged and walked out. Connie looked at her.

"You really do look fine," Connie said, "Better than fine actually."

"I have to change my bra," Julie mumbled. Connie looked at her, "The sportsbra they gave us was too small." Connie dropped her jaw. "I hate these things."

"Your boobs," Connie said surprised, "You hate them?"

"They're massive," Julie sighed, "And I'm too short for them, I should grow a few more inches, but," She sighed, "I mean, I wish I looked like you."

"Like me?" Connie said, "Whatever, I'm too tall, and my legs are way too skinny."

"At least people look at your face when you talk to them," Julie shrugged, pulling the sports bra off and pulling on one that Caitlin had bought her at Victoria's Secret for Christmas. Her idea of a joke. She pulled on a tee shirt. "I'll see you later." Connie looked in the mirror and stroked her hair. The grass is always greener girls.

* * *

**Review It Please!**


	7. Watch It

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I love em as always**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Watch It**

Everyone sat around a table at a TGI Friday's laughing and eating. Julie had been smiling the whole time, Adam was sitting next to her. She'd have to ask Caitlin what the flip flopping in her stomach was. Although she was pretty sure she knew.

"Hey," Adam looked at her, "You wanna split a brownie obsession?"

"Totally," She nodded. Could she even keep an ice cream sundae down? He smiled. She hadn't said anything all night. Of course it was hard to get a word in edge wise, the way the Ducks chattered. And it probably didn't help that they could see Caitlin and Pete across the restaurant. For all of his subtle "Aw shucks," Midwestern gentleman manners, Adam knew that Pete was a pretty smooth operator. He'd hidden in the bathroom many times in the morning as Pete snuck a girl down the stairs and out the backdoor after their Dad had gone to work and before their Mom woke up. He doubted Julie was enjoying seeing his hand ride effortlessly up Caitlin's thigh. Of course what Adam didn't know was that Julie had seen more than that when it came to her older sister's love life. Since Caitlin's twelfth birthday it had been a revolving door of boys, each one more affectionate than the next. Once when it had just been her, Sean and Caitlin in the house, Caitlin's latest boyfriend Eric had basically fingered her on the couch while the three of them were supposed to be watching a movie or something. "Um, so you played well today."

"Yeah," He smiled, "It was a good game. Sucks that you didn't get to play though."

"It's fine," Julie shrugged, "I mean, he is good in the game." Adam nodded.

"Oh my God!" A high pitched squeal came from the door. Everyone turned.

"Who might that be?" Portman smiled seeing the girl standing, also in USA themed clothing. She was slight, almost skinny and had strawberry blonde hair.

"Tammy," Fulton mumbled wide eyed. She giggled and walked over, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"OK," She started, "So you know how I've been training like crazy?" The guys all nodded. It had been a few months since they had seen her. They were now mesmerized by her. Girls were slightly less foreign to them than most boys their age because of Connie, and now Julie, but well, Tammy was an entirely different creature, she was all elegance and grace and self confidence. "Well, my coach got me on as an alternate for the USA Figure Skating team, and one of the girls sprained her ankle so here I am!" She glanced across the table, "You must be Julie?" She said with a too sweet to be real smile, which only Julie realized the true meaning behind.

"Yeah," Julie said, returning the look, "So you figure skate? You know them from the rink?"

"No," Tammy laughed, "I used to be on the team." Julie nodded. Suddenly the tension hit the guys. And it was worse than what was felt when Connie and Julie were in the same room.

"Maybe we should go," Charlie whispered to Jesse.

"Shut up," Jesse said, "Maybe they'll fight or something."

"So," Portman nodded at the newcomer, "You're gonna be around this summer?" Julie looked at him and started to scowl. Dean didn't make her stomach flip, but the warm fuzzy feeling didn't suck either.

* * *

"So where are you going to school in the fall," Pete asked, sliding his hand up and down Caitlin's thigh, her perfectly toned beautiful thigh, she didn't move it.

"Notre Dame," She smiled, "Just like Daddy." Her voice was low and soft and it was driving him crazy. "What about you?"

"BC," He laughed, "We're going to be rivals." He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted a girl before. And if she'd been sending "kiss me," signals out in the car, she was sending "you can ride me all night if you want to," signals right now. He kissed her again. "Caitlin," He whispered, "If you want to,"

"The answer's yes Pete," She smiled, "But I'm sharing with my brother, so," They pushed together. She was so hot for him she could barely keep her clothes on. Or maybe it was just the actual heat that was making her sweat. However that wasn't what she was thinking of. She was actually thinking of how Pete's big strong hands would feel against her bare back. She loved guys' hands, it was a weird thing she had. But they were her favorite male body part, and Pete's were particularly attractive. "We should get out of here," She panted.

"Yeah," He nodded, they stood up.

"Julie," Caitlin said as they ran out, "When you talk to Mommy tell her you haven't seen me!" She giggled as Pete pulled her out the door. Julie rolled her eyes. This was turning out to be a horrible night.

"I need some air," Julie stood up and walked outside. She swallowed big gulps of air.

"You gonna be OK?" She heard the voice behind her and turned around she smiled, seeing Dean.

"Yeah," She said, "It just got a little, something in there."

"So what's the deal with your sister?" He asked as they settled on a bench, she groaned and stretched down.

"She's freaking out I think," She whispered. He nodded, "I mean, she's leaving for college and everything's going to change." Julie didn't want to admit that she was the one freaking out. After all, she was 3,000 miles from home, with people she barely knew, including now two girls who seemed to hate her for no reason. As usual Caitlin was adjusting with her perfect elegance. And it wasn't even as though when they went home everything would go back to normal, because when they went home Caitlin would pack up her life, and in two years Sean would do the same. As much as they fought, Julie loved her older siblings. She wanted things to stay the way they were. "What's home like for you?"

"Noisy," He mumbled. He lived in a tiny house with his mom, his grandmother, aunt, uncle and six cousins. When his dad left this was what had happened, he and his mom moved in, "Crowded. Everyone shouting in Spanish."

"Portman's not a Spanish name," She said confused.

"Dad's Italian," He said, "Mom's Dominican." She nodded. "So it's you and your sister and brother?"

"Yup," She said, "Sean and I get along, but Caitlin," She shook her head, "We just have nothing in common." She sighed.

"I noticed that," He mumbled, "'Cept that whole Banks thing." She looked at him She hadn't said anything. How did he know? "You're always looking at him all googly eyed, it's weird."

"Do you think everyone knows?" She whispered. She'd never had a crush before and she didn't really know how to handle it.

"Only if they watch you closely," He shrugged. She looked at him.

"Ew creepy much?" She scrunched her face. He laughed. "Do you want to go back in?"

"Nah," He shook his head, "Wanna head back?" She nodded. He smiled. She may have admitted to a crush on Banks but he was the one walking her home.

* * *

"So Coach isn't staying with us," Charlie mumbled as the team walked back towards the dorms.

"For real?" Jesse said. He nodded. "What the hell!"

"The sponsors are putting him up in some fancy condo," Charlie sighed, "I don't trust this whole sponsor thing."

"Everyone has sponsors," Tammy said with a shrug, "At least yours is related to your sport, we're being sponsored by Platex." The guys all scrunched their faces. "I'm sorry, I spend most of my time with girls now, I've desensitized."

"Wonder where Julie and Portman disappeared to," Fulton said.

"I think I've got an idea of it," Luis laughed. Tammy looked at him. She could see why Connie had picked him as her possible make Guy jealous guy. He was adorable. Although, Dean Portman wasn't bad either.

"I should get to bed," Tammy shrugged stopping at a building, "See you all around."

"She is something else," Kenny said as she walked inside.

"Yeah," The old Ducks all sighed in unison.

* * *

**Please Review It!**


	8. What Happens

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 8: What Happens **

Julie walked into her and Connie's room and saw Connie and Tammy sitting on Connie's bed. As she walked in they got quiet.

"Oh you're back," Connie said, "You met Tammy right?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Tammy asked, "All the guys were asking for you."

"Um, Dean and I went for a walk." She said. Tammy looked at her.

"Are you two like," She giggled. Julie screwed her face up. "Or not."

"Girls," A dorm moderator walked in, "Lights out, everyone to their own beds."

"I'm so glad you're here," Connie hugged Tammy and she walked out with a wave. Julie sighed pulling a pair of sweatpants on and sliding into bed.

"Connie," Julie said, they weren't friends, but she needed to talk to someone.

"Yeah," She rolled over.

"What does it feel like?" She asked.

"What does what feel like?" Connie said, confused.

"Loving someone," Julie whispered. Connie smiled. "I mean, do you ever, feel different?"

"What like butterflies in the stomach?" Connie whispered. Julie nodded. "Yeah, when Guy kisses me." She stopped, "Who's giving you butterflies?"

"Adam," Julie whispered, "But please don't tell him." Connie smiled.

"I won't," She said, "I promise."

* * *

Caitlin and Pete lay together. He kissed her again softly.

"Pete," She whimpered. They'd made love. It had been the most blissfully euphoric experience of her of her. He ran his hands through the tangled mess of her dark hair.

"So it should be a good summer," He laughed. She giggled and they kissed. "You're beautiful." Her long legs curled around his body.

"Are you ready to try again?" She asked. He smiled, there was something about her. An innate perfection and purity, which he had enjoyed violating. This girl obviously fully understood the whole Madonna/Whore complex.

"No not yet," He laughed, "You wore me out." He kissed her. "God, Caitlin," He pressed his forehead to hers. She smiled, he was falling in love with her. They all did. She had always gotten everything she wanted. It came with being smart, beautiful and driven. He kissed her, his hands resting on her back, she arched her body to push into his. Caitlin was in heaven.

* * *

The next morning as the Ducks sat at breakfast Julie chewed on her bagel thoughtfully. Adam walked over and sat down across from her.

"Hey," He smiled, "Listen, I wanted to apologize, for Pete, I mean he shouldn't."

"Forget it," Julie shook her head, "It's Caitlin." Adam nodded, as if he understood this was an explanation but he didn't really.

"Um, so where'd you go last night?" He asked.

"Oh, we just walked back," She shrugged. "I'm sorry I freaked out like that, we never got our sundae."

"Some other time," He smiled. She nodded.

* * *

Portman glanced over and saw her talking to him and he felt something in him snap. It wasn't fair. He was the one who spent time with her, who listened to her complain about not getting to play, or that Connie Moreau was being a bitch and Banks got to sit and watch her eat a bagel and laugh and be perfect and he was the one who she didn't just want to be friends with.

"Hey there," Tammy Duncan smiled sitting down next to him.

"Oh hi," He nodded. "Shouldn't you eat with your team?"

"Those bitches?" She pointed at the table, "No thanks, I like to enjoy my food. Do you know how many calories are in that donut?" She pointed to his tray.

"Don't think I want to," He shook his head. She nodded and then noticed him looking at Julie and frowned.

"She's pretty isn't she?" Tammy said.

"Hm?" He looked at her. "Yeah, I guess."

"It's really too bad," She said, he looked at her, "You know, girls like that? They never stay nice for long. The minute she notices how boys look at her," She snapped her fingers, "Uber-bitch."

"Uh huh," He nodded. He somehow doubted that. Tammy seemed more like the uber bitch to him. Why was she talking to him? Suddenly Julie looked over and inhaled deeply.

"Everything OK?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," She nodded, "I just need to change before practice I'll see you."

* * *

"Well, well, well," Mr. Gaffney smiled as Caitlin walked down to breakfast, "Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence."

"Good morning Daddy," Caitlin mumbled and sat down. Sean looked at her.

"Your brother said you were still sleeping," Her mother raised her eyebrows.

"Thank you," She mouthed. Sean shrugged. "Yeah, I um, was talking to Pete and I didn't realize how late it was, so I got in late."

"Talking?" Sean said, "Really?" She kicked him under the table and he laughed. "I'm telling you though Dad, these kids are sick!"

"They're not bad," He nodded.

"Did you see that game?" Sean argued, "They were unbelievable. I wasn't bored, at an under 13."

"You'd watch gophers play hockey," Caitlin said rolling her eyes, "Julie's not even playing why do we have to be here?"

"We're being supportive," Their mother looked at the two of them. "Besides Cait, you got a new boyfriend out of the deal."

"Yeah," Sean stood up, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth. "I'm gonna go find Julie."

"Sean Michael," His mother stood up, "You be back here by lunch time," She called after him, he waved her off.

"Isn't Sean supposed to be being punished?" Caitlin asked.

"He wasn't allowed to bring Connor," Her dad said, "That's his punishment." Caitlin nodded. She smiled and gently spread some butter over an English muffin.

* * *

"Hey Cat," Sean said walking up to the dorms and seeing Julie, "Come on kid, I'm buying you an ice cream or something."

"Um, no," Julie said, the guys all stared at him, "I'm with my friends."

"Come on," He rolled his eyes, "Look, unless I'm with you I have to stay in the hotel, because I'm technically grounded."

"Fine," She groaned, "I'll see you guys later," She stood up and they walked away. "So Caitlin's got a boyfriend and it's been 24 hours."

"Well," Julie shrugged, "It's Caitlin, she's had a boyfriend constantly since she was my age."

"It's just gonna be you and me next year," He put his arm around her, "You cool with that?"

"It'll be better right," Julie swallowed, it helped that Sean was as freaked as she was.

"Sure," He nodded, "Cait was just cramping our style." She nodded. "You doing OK out here?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I'm OK."

"Really?" He said. "Your new team treating you alright?"

"Sean, everything's cool," Julie nodded, "I promise." For once she was wishing it was Caitlin standing next to her instead. Caitlin would understand that she liked two boys. Caitlin would understand furtive looks from bitchy girls. Sean just understood that Fulton Reed had killer slapshot.

* * *

**Review It Please!**


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Truth Comes Out**

"We're going sunbathing want to come?" Julie looked up from her book and saw Connie and Tammy standing in front of her, both in sheer light cover ups and bathing suits. Tammy had issued the invite, not a surprise.

"No thanks," She said politely.

"OK, let's go," Connie said pulling Tammy out the door.

"If you change your mind," Tammy called but they were already out. Julie sighed, relieved. This summer was shaping up to be bad enough, she didn't need her blotchy Irish freckles and pealy sunburn making it worse.

* * *

"Why did you invite her?" Connie sighed as they reached the large lawn outside of the dorms.

"Because," Tammy giggled, "She's really close with Portman right?"

"You like Portman?" Connie asked. Tammy giggled coyly setting down on her spread towel. "Just get Fulton to talk to him for you."

"Fulton _never _would," Tammy grumbled. Since they'd joined the team around the same time, Fulton has always treated her with this older brother like protectiveness. It was sweet but also infuriating. Especially since she'd mistaken it for liking her and she'd made the mistake of kissing him last summer. Her first kiss was with a boy who then humiliatingly told her he looked at her as a little sister. "So you think Julie likes him? Because he likes her."

"No," Connie shook her head, "Last night she told me she likes Adam."

"Really?" Tammy giggled, reaching for a copy of Seventeen and then looking up and smiling as the British boy's soccer team paraded past them. Connie didn't understand how Tammy had the energy to be so boy crazy. She was just crazy about Guy and that was tiring enough. She couldn't help but laugh as her best friend batted her eyelashes and arched her back, maximizing the early buds of her chest. She heard one of the boys whistle and then started to blush.

"Tammy stop!" Connie insisted, "You're attracting attention!"

"Connie, that's the _point_!" Tammy rolled her eyes, honestly, sometimes the girl was so clueless.

* * *

Caitlin lounged in the sun by the hotel pool, with a copy of Vogue on her lap and headphones in her ears. This was what she'd come to LA for. As soon as she settled on a chair a waiter had come over and asked is she wanted anything. She'd ordered a drink and he hadn't even carded her!

"So this is where they keep LA's most beautiful girls," She smiled at the voice behind her and turned her head gently. She sat up and Pete settled in behind her. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," He whispered, kissing the space between her shoulder blades. She shuddered in pleasure at the feeling.

"I thought about you too," She said casually. In reality she'd spent the entire morning reliving the night before. Every ecstasy filled, sexually charged moment kept replaying in her head. "Do you have plans tonight?"

"The kid's game with my dad," He kissed her, "And then I thought all night in my room with you."

"Mm," She smiled, "Yes!" She wanted him now. She wished that there weren't so many people around so she could just slip her bikini bottom off and straddle him.

"We'll order in dinner," He whispered, kissing down her chest, "Get champagne," By the time he reached her stomach, she was moaning and trembling uncontrollably.

"Oh Pete," She whimpered, "Do we have to wait until tonight? Can't you just take me now?"

"Peter!" He sighed at the stern voice calling his name. He really wouldn't mind slipping up to his room for a little mid afternoon lovemaking session with Caitlin.

"My dad," He kissed her again, "I have to go. I'll see you tonight." He stood up and walked away. She took a deep breath and regained her focus. Wait a minute! Had she just begged a guy to have sex with her and he'd left? She was Caitlin fucking Gaffney! Guys begged her for sex, not the other way around!

* * *

"What kept you?" Phillip Banks asked his oldest son, as Pete came striding confidently into the lobby.

"Just talking to this girl I met," He shrugged.

"You being safe?" Phillip raised his eyebrows. He was actually very proud of Pete's ability to use his killer instinct in all aspects of his life, school, sports, and women. What he didn't need however was Pete getting some girl pregnant and then having to pay her off to hush the whole thing up. So he'd bee giving the kid condoms since 8th grade. He didn't think it was a problem that he'd have with Adam.

"Always Dad," Pete snickered, remembering the night before when Caitlin at actually rolled the condom on. It was probably one of the sexiest moments of his life, made even hotter by the knowledge that after this summer he'd probably never see her again. "You'll meet her, she's Julie Gaffney's sister."

"Ah," Phillip nodded.

* * *

"Hey," Adam said, popping his head into the girl's room, Julie sat up happily, "I saw Connie and Tammy outside so I figured,"

"Sure," Julie smiled happily. "Ready for tonight?"

"Sure," He shrugged, "I really think we'll be fine until Iceland."

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "Um, Adam, listen," She took a deep breath, trying to think of what Caitlin would do. Probably just grab him and kiss him.

"Yo," Charlie said popping in, "We've got class and then game, come on!" Julie exhaled and stood up practically running out of the room. Adam glared at him. "What?" He shook his head, "No, dude, seriously, what?" Adam stood up and walked out Charlie following after him. "Whoa! Wait? Do you like, like her or something?"

"Whatever," Adam mumbled. He realized Charlie knowing would be sort of a problem, after all Charlie didn't know the meaning of the word, "discreet."

"Dude, Connie's gonna kill you!" Charlie said. "She's convinced that the new kids are pod people."

"Connie's gotta let it go," Adam stood up. "And we've got to get to class, and you've got to keep your mouth shut. I really like this girl."

"So you should clearly ignore her all summer," Charlie said, "That makes perfect sense."

"Screw you Conway," Adam grumbled and they walked out.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	10. Like Whoa!

**Author's Note: New Chapter! YAY! Enjoy it you guys, and thanks for the reviews as always!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Like Whoa!**

"What's she doing with them?" Portman said seeing Julie approach the school building with Charlie and Adam.

"Dude, really?" Fulton said. "They're not bad guys." Portman growled anxiously. He'd accepted that Fulton was pretty cool, and some of the other guys didn't totally suck either. Dwayne and Luis fully admitted that dorming with Goldberg and Averman was turning out to be fun, and Kenny and Guy Germaine got along pretty well, also roommates, but something about Banks put him off and it was more than just the Julie thing he knew it.

"Cat!" Portman shouted and waved.

"Dean!" She shouted back rolling her eyes visibly. What was that for? Two days ago she would have run over and started shitting around with him. What Tammy Duncan had said was starting to sink in. Was all of this attention that the other guys were giving her going to her head? Was she going to become like all the other stupid shallow girls who only cared about clothes and Seven Minutes in Heaven parties?

"Alright everyone inside," Ms McKay said in her overly perky voice. Everyone filed in, not happy to be leaving the sunshine, once everyone was settled in, Connie ran in, still pulling one of her USA teeshirts over her bikini top. "Nice of you to join us Connie."

"Sorry," Connie mumbled sliding into a seat next to Julie. She looked at her and the scribbled into her notebook and then handed it to Julie, who scrunched her face. Connie nodded and then Julie opened it.

_Tammy wants to know if you can talk to Portman for her._

Julie froze. There was more, but she couldn't read it. No! She would not talk to Dean for Tammy. Tammy Duncan who was so obviously a Caitlin level tramp skank in training could not be anywhere near her Dean! Not that he was so much hers, as he was, well, no! He was _hers! _He'd held her hand when the plane was landing and she could barely breath. He'd made her laugh a hundred times when all she wanted to do was cry. And she was the only person he'd told about home, and she'd kept his secrets because he wanted everyone to think he was some mysterious bad boy, which to be honest, she thought was sort of stupid but she'd still done it.

"Well?" Connie mouthed. Julie sighed and read the rest of the note.

_She won't shut up about him. It's kind of getting on my nerves. We could just say you did and he wasn't into it. _

Julie smiled. Maybe they could be friends after all. Or if not friends at least coconspirators.

"Julie?" Ms. McKay said, she looked up, "_To Kill a Mockingbird? _Two long metaphors?"

"Um, the mockingbirds represent innocence and Tom is one and Scout and Jem's childhood is another," She spit out automatically. She'd read the book in school the year before.

"Very good," She smiled. Julie nodded and glanced over seeing Adam's light green eyes sparkling at her. Her stomach did a flip. Jesus, she needed, absolutely needed to talk to Caitlin. This was getting out of hand.

* * *

"Are you really the junior coach?" One of the older figure skaters said sitting on the edge of the bench as Sean Gaffney chatted her up. "I didn't see you when I watched the game the other day."

"Yeah," Sean shrugged, "Coach Bombay's trying to keep everything quiet, the sponsors are making us, but I do pretty much everything."

"Wow," She said vacantly. Tammy rolled her eyes hearing the last part of the conversation and tightened the laces on her boot.

"Really?" Tammy looked at them, "You work with Coach Bombay?"

"Sure do," Sean said, wondering why this little girl, who looked about Julie's age was so interested.

"Well, gee," She snorted smartly, "When I talked to The Ducks the other day _they_ didn't say anything about a new coach. Alexa, Walker wanted to see your sow cow." Alexa rolled her eyes at her much younger teammate and hopped onto the ice skating out.

"Who exactly are you little girl?" Sean crossed his arms. That was the first decent girl who had hit puberty that he'd seen all week and some little skate brat scared her off.

"How do you know my friends?" Tammy asked back just as staunch.

"My sister is on Bombay's team," Sean said. Tammy's eyes got big.

"You're Julie's brother?" Tammy said excitedly. Sean nodded, "Oh!" She smoothed her blonde hair into her ponytail. Sean was darn cute all tall and lanky and with those freckles across his nose, and he was older, probably about sixteen. She knew better than to think that a sixteen year old boy would actually be interested in her, but she had just turned thirteen after all and she was just learning how to do this, so it would be good practice. "I'm Tammy, I used to be on the team until I almost got hurt and my skating coach said I couldn't play hockey anymore." Sean couldn't help but laugh at her childish attempt at flirting. She was actually pretty good at it, and maybe, if she were two or three years older he'd play along with her.

"You should get back to practice little girl," He winked at her and stood up walking outside.

"Finally!" He stopped hearing a familiar male voice, "I was afraid I wouldn't ever find any Gaffneys!"

"Eric?" Sean said, eyes big. This was going to be a big problem. "Dude, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to find Cait," Eric said simply, "Where is she?"

"Seany!" Caitlin came running, "You need to cover for me to," She froze, "Eric?"

"Caity," Eric walked over and weaved his arms around her waist, "Baby, I'm so sorry about last week." He kissed her. Her green eyes shined up at him.

"Oh Eric," She sighed, "You shouldn't have come here, how much did,"

"Don't worry about the money," He shook his head, "I sold The Cart." Caitlin gasped. The Cart was the nickname that Eric's buddies had given his beloved vintage Thunderbird that he'd spent nearly two years restoring and only drove to parties down by the lake and really important football bonfires.

"Who'd you sell her to?" Sean demanded, "I'll give you twice what he did!" Sean was obsessed with that car, so was Connor, they'd tried to talk Eric into selling it to them a million times.

"Connor Sullivan took her off my hands," Eric explained, "All that mattered to me was seeing Caitlin again." Caitlin laughed awkwardly, and Sean smiled. This was better than TV. Things so rarely went wrong for Caitlin, and this was about as wrong as you could get.

* * *

"Hey Julie," Adam said chasing to catch up to her after class. She turned and looked at him. "Um, what are you doing after the game?"

"Same as you," She shrugged, and kept walking now slower with him next to her, "Going back to the dorm and crashing."

"Do you want to um," He said softly, she looked at him, "Want to sneak out and catch a movie or something?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"Yes!" She said, realizing a little too enthusiastically. She took a deep breath, and tried to channel her sister. "I mean, sure, that sounds fun."

"Great," Adam smiled happily. That night Team USA won again. Adam scored twice, Julie watched from the bench, and Portman almost broke a guy's arm during a check. None of them understood quite what was happening.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	11. Picking Sides

**Author's Note: Turning Point chapter, hope you guys like it. Sorry about the waiting and all. My new semester starts tomorrow, and I'm writing from my wonderful new single in my beautiful on campus apartment!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Picking Sides**

"Baby come on," Eric said banging on Caitlin's door, "I said I was sorry, what else do you want from me?" Caitlin sat on the bed hyperventilating. She was supposed to have met Pete in the lobby twenty minutes ago. She was supposed to be having insane sex with a future MBA, instead she was hiding from her stupid townie exboyfriend, who was dumb enough to sell his car to buy a plane ticket.

"Go away Eric!" She shouted.

"Caity," He said, practically cooing, she groaned, why did he have to use that voice? "Come on honey, I love you. Remember at the lake on Memorial day? We promised that we'd have the best summer of our lives? And then you did that thing," She ran over and opened the door.

"I remember the thing," She said, "But you still need to leave."

"Caity," He kissed her. "I'm never gonna find another girl like you, and I know that. I mean, you're the hottest girl in Bangor, maybe in the world, and you were the smartest person at St. Patrick's." She sighed, "I don't deserve you. But I'm hoping you'll still have me."

"Oh Eric," She sighed and kissed him. What had she been thinking? Of course she should be with Eric! He was so sweet and he loved her so much. She didn't even know Pete Banks, not really! I mean he was a great lay and everything but she didn't love him and he certainly didn't love her the way that Eric did. Eric worshipped the ground she walked on. He always had.

"Is everything here OK?" She broke away from Eric to see Pete standing.

"Um," Caitlin swallowed, "Hey Pete, this is Eric."

"Uh huh," Pete nodded.

"Pete's brother is on Julie's team," Caitlin explained. "He's going to BC in the fall."

"Oh so you must hate Caity here," Eric laughed, "Fighting Irish and all."

"Yeah," Pete said, Caitlin looked down, "It's a little complicated, but we've been getting along. We were actually supposed to hang out tonight,"

"Mm," Eric nodded, "As you can see, she's a little busy."

"Maybe the three of us could hang out," Caitlin said, "Go to a movie, or something."

"Nah, I'll just let you get settled in man," Pete said with a shrug, and started to walk away.

"Pete wait," Caitlin followed after him, leaving Eric behind, "Please don't be like this."

"Easy come easy go right," He shrugged. She looked down, "It would have been a great summer though Caitlin."

"I didn't know that Eric was coming," She said, "Honest! He told me it was over, and then he just showed up here. He loves me, and we were really serious back home," He pulled her close and kissed her. Her body melted in his arms. "Oh Pete!"

"Does he kiss you like that?" Pete whispered. She shook her head. "OK then. Why don't we get rid of him, Caity?"

"Don't you call me Caity!" She hit him in the chest. Pete laughed. "Just let me go talk to him." Pete nodded. She walked back over to the room.

"You hooked up with him didn't you?" Eric said. She nodded. "You've been gone about twenty four hours Cait, I knew you were easy but,"

"Don't you dare!" She hissed, "You broke up with me."

"Yeah, and I should have stuck with that," He mumbled. "Now that punk Sullivan has my car."

"Connor will give you your car back," Caitlin rolled her eyes, "I have ways of making him do things."

"I'm not gonna let you," Eric started,

"Oh please, it won't take sex with Connor Sullivan," Caitlin cut him off, "But if he won't sell it back to you, just call me, I promise."

"Your promises don't mean much to me anymore," He shook his head. She looked down. "Have a nice life Caitlin." He walked away. She swallowed, blocking the urge to stop him.

* * *

Julie sat next to Adam in a movie theater that they'd found not a far walk from the old Los Angeles Olympic village, where they were being housed. Adam looked at her, he wanted to take her hand, but he wasn't sure if he was supposed to. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. She reached up between them and grabbed her soda. He swallowed.

"Are you OK?" Julie asked looking at him. He was all pale and sweaty, it was sort of weird.

"Yeah," He squeaked, "Um, yeah, I'm fine. I think I just need some air,"

"Great," She nodded, "This movie sucks anyhow." It was _Love Story. _A Caitlin movie. They stood up and walked outside. "You played well tonight."

"Well, the real challenge comes tomorrow, huh?" He shrugged.

"Iceland," She nodded, "I talked to the coach."

"You did?" Adam looked at her. She nodded. "And?"

"He said I'll get to play eventually," She shrugged, "I don't regret coming anymore though."

"You don't?" Adam smiled.

"Nope," Julie smiled back at him. "I mean, if I hadn't come I never would have met," She froze, she was saying too much, "you guys."

"Sure," He nodded, "I get that." He very gently took her hand. She didn't pull it away and they started walking. It felt nice, sort of new and strange and exciting, but all in a good way, "Um, Julie," He said softly.

"Adam," She raised her eyebrows warily. He leaned down and pressed a clumsy kiss against her lips. She didn't pull away, not even close. She'd never been kissed by a boy before. She doubted any boy had ever even considered kissing her before. She tried to remember what Caitlin did when boys were kissing her and then placed her hands on Adam's neck. He put his on her waist, like he'd seen Pete do. It was like hugging each other but so much better. He parted his lips a little bit and hers moved with him. "Um," She said, feeling his tongue about to poke out and pulling away. She wasn't ready for anyone, least of all this boy she barely knew, to put his tongue in her mouth.

"Yeah," He said softly, "I'm sorry."

"No," She shook her head, "I liked it, a lot actually," She blushed. "You just surprised me, and, and," She swallowed, "No one's ever done that."

"Kissed you?" He said. She nodded, "But how is that possible?" How could he possibly be the first guy to kiss Julie Gaffney, she was just so, kissable. She swallowed, "Can I do it again?"

"Yes," She giggled. He kissed her again. This time more prepared she found herself reflexively kissing him back.

* * *

Adam and Julie weren't the only Ducks out of bed after curfew that night. Already both frustrated, after seeing Coach Bombay with the Iceland trainer Fulton and Portman were walking down the street.

"Dude," Fulton said, "I am telling you now turn around." He stopped Portman. But it was too late.

"What the hell?" Portman shouted immediately dashing across the street. Fulton groaned following him. This was not good.

"Dean?" Julie said, immediately pushing Adam away and feeling very very guilty, though she didn't know why. "What are you doing here?" She realized it sounded whiny. He was staring at her, looking so totally heartbroken.

"We wanted ice cream," Fulton said, realizing how childish it would sound. Adam looked at Fulton and shrugged.

"I need to talk to you," Portman grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Dean what are you doing?" She fumed pulling away from him. Her nostrils were flaring. She looked so angry, still beautiful, but he was a little afraid.

"What are you doing with _him?" _He said angrily.

"We went to the movies," She said. He frowned. "He kissed me. It's none of your business!" He froze.

"How could you let him kiss you?" He asked still really angry, but now more hurt than anything else.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" She whispered holding back tears, "I thought you'd be happy for me!" She turned around and ran away right into Adam Banks's arms. Portman stalked off.

"What was that about?" Adam asked.

"He's a jerk," Julie said, "I'm sorry."

"Uh, yeah," Adam nodded, but he wasn't so psyched about it. The idea of having Dean Portman on his bad side, it didn't sit well.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	12. Iceland

**Author's Note: I know it's been forever, and I apologize, I've been doing a stories I ignored forever and now need to update spree lately! Hope you enjoy this chapter, just, you know to catch everyone up, when last we left things, Adam and Julie had had their first kiss, followed almost immediately by Julie and Portman's first fight. And Caitlin was a slut...OK go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 12: Iceland  
**

"Do you want to go to the dorms?" Adam asked as he and Julie walked slowly down the road. She'd been quiet since the whole kissing, fight with Portman thing.

"No," She shook her head, "I think I want to go to the hotel."

"Sure," He nodded, "Let's get a cab." Once they got one Julie climbed in. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You're not coming?" She asked. He shook his head, "Oh, OK, then I'll see you tomorrow, at the game, against Iceland." He closed the door and the cab drove off. She crossed her arms. "Stupid girl!" She mumbled to herself. "He's going to go back to the dorm and brag to the rest of them and Connie Moreau and Tammy Duncan are going to laugh at you for the rest of your life and Dean's never going to talk to you again!"

"Um miss?" The can driver said. She perked up, "We're here."

"Right," She nodded and paid him She moved quickly through the lobby into the elevators she took it up to the floor where Caitlin and Sean's room was. She knocked on the door and Caitlin opened it, dressed in a robe.

"Julie?" She said. Julie hugged herself close to her big sister. "Oh baby!" She sighed hearing her little sister's sob. She looked back at Pete and nodded for him to slip out the door. He took the hint and headed out. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I-I," She sobbed as Caitlin walked inside and pulled the door shut. "Adam and me, we, we snuck out and went to the movies, and, and then he kissed me, but then Dean saw, and, and now he hates me, and, Adam just wanted to get away from me, and he's going to tell everyone and it's going to be worse than that time Colin Fitzsimmons stole my bathing suit top at the lake last year and we have a game against the scariest team ever tomorrow."

"Adam kissed you?" Caitlin said. Julie nodded and wiped under her nose with her hand. "Honey, tissue," Caitlin picked up the box and offered it. Julie grabbed one and blew her nose loudly, "Better, sort of. Was it your first kiss?"

"Mm hm," Julie said, "I thought he liked me, but then."

"I'm sure he does like you," Caitlin assured her, "You're not at the age where boys use sex to be mean, yet. They're just mean to be mean still. Like Colin stilling your bathing suit top and everyone calling you Titty Gaffney for the whole summer." Julie glared at her sister for bringing up the painful memory. "Sorry."

"You think?" Julie sniffed again.

"Yeah," Caitlin said softly, "Totally. God Julie J!" She rolled her eyes, "Do you even see yourself when you look in the mirror?" She stood her up, walked her over to the mirror.

"Too short," Julie said, "Too boyish, and my boobs are too big." She crossed her arms.

"No," Caitlin hugged her from behind. "OK, the boobs are a little on the big side, but you'll grow into them. But you're beautiful honey. You're like the all American Blonde Bombshell. And that tomboy thing is totally in right now," Julie smiled. "God, how can you be my sister and have such a warped self image?" She laughed. "Thanks for coming to me Julie."

"Well who else was I going to talk to?" Julie raised her eyebrows, "Those bitches at the dorm? Or Sean? Or worse, _Mom?"_

"Mm, good point," Caitlin plopped on the bed. "So those Banks boys huh?" Julie laughed, "Pete's amazing!"

"Ew," Julie looked at her.

"Cait!" Sean slammed the door, "You couldn't like blow Eric one last time so that Connor and I could keep that car?" Julie looked at him.

"What did I miss?" Julie said.

"Oh, hey Cat," Sean said, "What are you doing here?"

"We're having sister time," Caitlin circled her arm around her protectively.

* * *

The next day in the locker room everyone was grumpy. It was like the bad mood from the night before had permeated and add the nervousness about facing Iceland, Team USA felt like a ticking time bomb.

"Julie," Adam walked over to her. She looked at him and finished up her braid, "I'm sorry, about last night. You looked upset."

"I'm not upset," She said, "You just want to be friends," He looked at her, "It's fine. We should get out there."

"I didn't say that," He mumbled, but followed after her. Julie sighed. She was doing what Caitlin had told her too, she was playing it cool. "Boys can't chase you if you don't run." She looked over and saw Portman talking to coach Bombay. If she was regretting anything at the moment, she was regretting that. She'd give anything to be goofing around with him at the moment. She sat out on the bench before the game, and he was heading out for the face off.

"Dean," She said. He looked at her. "Good luck."

"Sure," He mumbled.

* * *

The game progressed, Portman kicked out, they were getting creamed. It didn't help that Bombay seemed to have been replaced by some kind of evil screaming pod person.

"Goldberg," He shouted, Julie jumped, "You're out. Julie," She popped up and climbed out of the box.

"Good luck goalie," Goldberg sighed, "You're gonna need it."

"Thanks Goldberg." She smiled. At least she was playing, even if everything else was going to shit. She went to the net, and shook out her hair, pulling her gloves on.

"Sending a woman in to do a man's job," She heard a voice behind her.

"Yeah, don't break a nail," Another snicker followed. She bit her bottom lip and turned around.

"Excuse me boys," She smiled, doing her best Caitlin, "Could you help me with my pads please?" They stepped forward and punched them both square in the nuts and the fell back.

"That's intent to injure," The ref sighed after blowing the whistle. "You're out of here young lady."

"See you around fellas," She rolled her eyes and skated towards the locker room. That was so worth it. She stopped when she got in. Everything was scatter and she could hear Dean grunting, probably breaking something. "I know how you feel," Julie mumbled, seeing Dean freaking out. He glared up at her. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you," He shook his head. She swallowed and nodded. "I'm mad at that freaking ref." He kicked a chair. "What'd they say to you?"

"Don't break a nail," She whispered. He raised his eyebrows. "I know, it's stupid but I," She sighed. "Are we going to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not," He shook his head. She nodded. They stood in silence for a minute. "How could you kiss him?"

"It's not like anyone else is kissing me," She said, almost challenging him. He grabbed both her arms pulled her close and kissed her hard. This wasn't at all like how Adam had kissed her the night before. This was much stronger, much more confident. "Oh Dean," She whimpered as he pulled away.

"We're supposed to be together, babe," He said, "I know you feel it too." She nodded, but what she wanted to say but couldn't find the words was that everything she felt around him was so intense it was too much for her little twelve year old head to handle. It was easier to like Adam, it was simple. She thought he was cute and they could talk about how their older siblings didn't understand them and they could share soft kisses and nervous held hands. The way Dean had just kissed her was too grown up, too good, she wasn't ready for it.

"No," She whispered. He looked at her. "No, I like Adam," It was killing her but she had to say it. He blinked. "You're probably the best friend I've ever had, but that's it, really."

"Fine," He said and walked away, he pulled his leather jacket on. "I'll see you around then, friend." She gasped and sat down, her throat closing. There was something wrong here. She knew it.

* * *

**Review Please! Thank You!**


	13. Decidedly

**Author's Note: I know it's been forever and I'm so super sorry for the long wait, but please enjoy this new chapter and please please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 13: Decidely  
**

Julie collapsed miserably on her dorm bed. As if the situation with Adam and Dean wasn't bad enough they'd lost the game, Bombay had turned into a total douche and to make matters worse she had to get up for that stupid school that isn't really school in the morning.

"Hi," Connie said and landed on her bed. Julie stared at her. "What are you in such a bad mood about? You're like every girl in America's hero right now."

"I'm just sore," Julie whispered and rolled over.

"Oh," Connie said quietly. "I was going to go to figure skating tonight, watch Tammy, do you want to come?"

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden?" Julie sat up and snapped. Connie stared at her, her big brown eyes bigger than usual, full of confusion. Suddenly Julie felt hugely bitchy. Connie looked like she was about to cry.

"I-I," She stuttered, "I just figured we all had a tough night, and nothing cheers people up like making fun of figure skaters falling on their asses." Julie smiled. "I'm sorry I was so,"

"Bitchy?" Julie said.

"Yeah," Connie nodded, "It's just that I don't really trust other girls. I mean, it took me forever to let Tammy in."

"What's her deal anyway?" Julie asked.

"She's really not that bad," Connie shrugged. "She's just a little dramatic and like not around a whole lot because of the skating so it's like this huge deal when she is and the guys like drool the whole time." Julie nodded. "She's threatened by you."

"Does she really like Dean?" Julie asked.

"I don't know," Connie rolled her eyes, "I mean, we did watch _Rebel Without A Cause_ before we came out here, so she might just be like projecting or whatever." Julie laughed. "Why do you care? I thought you liked Adam."

"He kissed me," Julie whispered.

"Portman?" Connie said. Julie nodded.

"Well, Adam did too," She sighed. Connie looked at her. "I mean, Dean's my best friend, but I really like Adam, I get this tingly feeling whenever he touches me."

"That's called hormones," Connie smirked. Both girls erupted into giggles.

* * *

Portman sat in the bleachers of the rink as the ice got zambonied for the figure skating that night. He was so frustrated with himself, between that stupid bullshit throw out, to the horrible Julie locker room scene, to that even worse practice, he was just miserable.

"Hi," A little voice came up behind him. He turned and saw that girl Tammy standing there. "That game was such bullshit."

"Yeah," He said and looked back out onto the ice. "It would have been different if I'd been playing trust me."

"I believe that," She whispered and sat down next to him. "You're really good." He looked at her. She was very cute, all tiny and giggly. She started to twirl her hair around her finger nervously. "So, um, you and Julie Gaffney," He looked at her. "Do you like her or something?"

"We're just friends," He said softly. "What about you and Fulton? You guys seemed kinda tight."

"He's like my big brother," She said. "Even though we're the same age." He laughed, so did she. "Are you staying for the skating?"

"Are you skating tonight?" He asked quietly. She nodded, feeling her breath catch in her throat. "Then I'll think about it." She blushed.

"I should really go change," She mumbled and pointed to the aisle.

"Sure," He nodded. She stood up. "Um, Tammy?" She turned back and looked at him. "After you're done do you want to get some ice cream or something?"

"Really?" She said, the hair on her arms standing on end. He smiled, that was the look he wanted from Julie, but Tammy was good too.

"Yeah," He nodded. She smiled and skipped away. That would show her. And Tammy seemed great, kind of.

* * *

Adam lay on his bed quietly with some ice on his wrist. It was really killing him, but he couldn't tell anyone. He knew how to gauge his own pain by now, and he knew that this would take him out for at least two games if he told anyone.

"Hey," Charlie said glumly and plopped down on his bed. "Is it just me or does this whole thing totally suck?"

"You're still mad because Coach is being an a-hole?" Adam asked. Charlie glared at him.

"He's never been like this," Charlie shook his head. "Not even when we first got a hold of him."

"He'll come back," Adam said. "What's the deal with girls?" Charlie looked at him.

"Dude," He shook his head, "Talk to Guy." Adam laughed. "Or your brother. Did he lose his virginity when he was like our age?"

"I don't want to talk to Pete about this," Adam shook his head. "I have to go talk to her."

"Good luck man," Charlie snorted.

* * *

Caitlin and Pete lay in bed together. He quietly started playing with a lock of her hair that had fallen in her face. She closed her eyes and cooed softly.

"Pete," She whispered.

"Yes, Caitlin," He smiled, he really was enjoying her. Her body, the way she talked, moved, laughed, everything made him want her more.

"I want to say something," She whispered. "But it's only been two weeks, and I don't know how to," He kissed her, "Oh Pete."

"Sometimes I think it's better to just say those kinds of things," He whispered. She nodded. "What is it?"

"I think," She said and looked down, suddenly feeling hopelessly small town, "I mean I know it's soon, but, I think I'm falling in love with you." He pulled her close and kissed her. "Do you feel the same way?" She'd never felt this insecure over a boy before. Usually boys declared their undying devotion to her and then she said she loved them back. This was all very new, and very scary for her.

"Of course I do," He whispered. "I've been falling in love with you since I met you." She whimpered as he pulled her tight to him and took control of her body. "I need you Caitlin."

* * *

Julie laughed sitting in the stands with Connie splitting a giant popcorn watching the figure skaters warm up. They'd already watched two of the Russian girls and three of the Chinese girls fall. She frowned seeing Tammy skate over to the glass and start talking to someone in the stands. She focused in harder and tried to catch her breath. She was talking to Dean! And he was definitely enjoying it, and flirting, or something, he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. Julie's face turned bright red.

"What's wrong?" Connie asked.

"Nothing," Julie said, "Is it hot in here?"

"I hadn't noticed," Connie shrugged. "I could get Snow Cones."

"OK," Julie shrugged. Once Connie left she stood up to go talk to Dean and stopped when Adam walked over to her. "Adam," She said, her stomach immediately going into a knot and her mouth going dry.

"Hi," He said, "Um, about what we talked about in the locker room," She nodded. "I don't want to be your friend." She blinked as he kissed her again. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Yeah, me too," She giggled.

* * *

**Please please review!**


	14. Aftermath

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing! I know it's been a while and I'm sorry! Please keep reviewing though. I swear, knowing people are still reading the story helps.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 14: Aftermath  
**

Julie smiled sitting on the steps of the dorm kissing Adam the next afternoon. Ms. McKay had mercifully cancelled their practice after they all were practically fallen asleep in class that morning. So they were free to spend the entire afternoon enjoying the exploration of the French kiss, and they were both enjoying this much more than they would have enjoyed hockey practice.

"Hey you two," Charlie and Jesse walked over. They pulled apart and looked down, both blushing, "Come on, we're heading over to the track to work out."

"Uh, we'll pass," Adam said.

"Not optional Cake Eater," Jesse shook his head. "We've got a game, let's motor." The two other boys walked away snickering.

"Sorry about that," Adam said. Julie shrugged and kissed him again.

"We should get moving." She smiled. They walked away holding hands.

* * *

"And then we got dinner," Tammy gushed as Connie got changed for the unofficial mandatory work out. "And he didn't kiss me, not yet, but I think he will."

"Uh huh," Connie nodded, barely listening. She knew that the whole Tammy and Portman going on a date thing was a direct result of Julie and Adam making out all of a sudden. Portman was trying, and successfully to make Julie jealous. She wasn't going to tell Tammy this though. Her friend was far too happy.

"He's so cute," Tammy sighed, "We had so much fun Connie! And he said he really liked my skating, and did I tell you we held hands?"

"A couple times," Connie said, "Like seven."

"I'm sorry," Tammy said, "I'm boring you."

"Nope," Connie said, "I have to go though, we're doing a team work out."

"That wreaks of Charlie," Tammy raised her eyebrows.

"You guessed it," Connie said. "I'll see you later. You're coming to the game?"

"Well of course," Tammy giggled, "My new boyfriend is playing." Connie sighed and looked at her friend. Tammy had a tendency to count her chickens before they hatched, like she had with Fulton the summer before. It seemed excessive to call Portman her boyfriend at this point since they got some French fries and held hands. But Tammy would be Tammy.

"Right," Connie said. "Well then, see you," She walked out.

* * *

"So," Fulton said as Portman laced his sneakers, out by the field where the team was meeting up. "Uh, you hung out with Tammy?"

"Yeah," Portman said, "She's cool, but she talks, like a lot"

"Yeah," Fulton laughed. "Have fun with that." Portman looked at him. "She is really cool. She liked me last summer. Or I think she did. She kissed me."

"Really?" Portman said.

"Yeah," Fulton shrugged, "I just don't see her like that though, never really did." He laughed. "Just don't like use her or anything."

"Use her?" Portman asked. "How would I use her?"

"Oh I don't know," Fulton said, glancing over and seeing Adam and Julie still in a lip lock. "That might have something to do with it."

"Like I care," Portman snorted. "She can do whatever or whoever she wants."

"I don't think she's doing him," Fulton said, "Banks isn't like that, not really. Not at all, actually, he's a pretty great guy, if you give him a chance."

"Whatever," Portman mumbled. Julie walked over. "Hey friend."

"Dean, um," She sighed, "I wanted to," He was staring at her coldly. "Forget it." She walked away.

"Aright!" Charlie said. Everyone looked at him. "Come on." They started stretching. It was all a little ridiculous, and that their big strategy was calisthenics. But it was just a warm up.

"This is stupid," Connie grumbled. Guy looked at her. She was in a mood about something, that was for damn sure. "Coach isn't here why do we have to be."

"We have a game tonight," Charlie said, "We have to work out."

"I say mutiny," Goldberg shrugged. Everyone looked at him. "Who's with me?" He would be just that dramatic, everyone else kind of groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Goldberg," Dwayne said. "I'm too tired to mutiny."

"Come on guys," Julie sighed, eager to just work out and stop thinking for a minute. "It's not like we couldn't use the conditioning." They'd barely done any dry land. And it would help their stamina to run some laps, do a few crunches.

"Speak for yourself, babe," Portman sneered at her. She stared at him, her eyes getting big and filling with tears. She used to enjoy his stupid little sexist pet names. They were misguided but sort of sweet. This time it just seemed _mean._ Adam looked over and saw how upset she looked, and assumed, wrongly, that she was fed up with him.

"Her name is Julie," He said, "Not babe." Julie froze. This was bad. Massively, hugely, horribly, bad. Those butterflies in her stomach started going full force.

"Don't tell me how to talk, rich boy!" Portman charged at him.

"Portman!" Fulton jumped in front, "Chill!"

"You stay out of it Fulton," Portman said. "My problem is,"

"Your problem is with me," Julie stepped in front of him, but everyone was bickering now, there was no way to hear what anyone was saying.

"Hey!" They all turned and saw a kid standing at the gate. They all recognized him. He'd been heckling them for weeks. "Team USA, what are you going to do today, a million jumping jacks?"

"Forget about this guy, he's crazier than me," Portman said, "Listen, I,"

"Hey, I'm getting sick of you," Jesse stepped up. The old Ducks smiled. This was the Jesse that they all remembered. All attitude, little control.

"Yeah," The kid laughed, "I'm getting sick of the USA being represented by a bunch of whiny babies!"

"Too bad you can't back up that mouth!" Jesse said, crossing his arms.

"Please," The kid laughed, "Me and my boys could take you any time, anywhere."

"I don't see no boys," Jesse snorted.

"I got them waiting," He smiled. "Grab your gear and let's go play some school yard puck! Or maybe you forgot what it was like to play for real pride!" A couple of security guards walked over and started pulling him away. "Hey get off of me!"

"Should we go?" Luis said. Everyone looked at each other.

"It's not like we have anything to lose," Charlie shrugged. "You guys up for it?"

"I just want to shut this kid up," Jesse said marching away. Everyone followed.

"Dean," Julie said. He looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," He shrugged, "Let's get this done, I told Tammy I'd meet up with her before the game." Julie frowned as he walked away. Adam walked over.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"You really shouldn't have said anything to him," She said softly. "I could have handled it."

"I just thought," He blinked, "I mean, that's what boyfriends do."

"Who said you were my boyfriend?" Julie mumbled. He looked at her.

"I just kind of figured," He shrugged, "I mean, all the kissing." She kissed him again. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not," She said. "I like you."

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
